memory_alphafandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Memory Alpha:Forum
STOPP! Läs följande innan du skriver här för första gången: I Memory Alpha är forumet en plats där medlemmarna samlas för att diskutera diverse frågor rörande policy och annan övergripande wiki-diskussion. Det är alltså inte en plats för diskussioner utanför ämnet som inte direkt berör Memory Alpha. Följande typer av diskussioner hör inte hemma i detta forum: * Nybörjarfrågor. Läs i stället introduktions- och hjälp-sidorna innan du skriver dina frågor här. * Buggrapporter bör i stället skickas direkt till någon av administratörerna. * Frågor rörande enskilda artiklar skall i stället lämnas på den artikelns egen diskussionssida. Efter en tid kan inaktiva diskussioner som inte tillför något långtidsvärde tas bort från denna sida. Om det finns skäl kan diskussionerna i stället flyttas till FAQ-sidan eller läggas till Forumarkivet. Kom i håg att signera och datera dina inlägg genom att skriva fyra tilde-tecken (~~~~) eller klicka på signaturikonen här ovan. För att starta en helt ny diskussion, klicka då på länken här nedan. Var noggrann med att skriva datum och rubrik för diskussionen efter "Subject". Om du inte använder dig av länken här nedan - var noggrann med att lägga till din nya diskussion längst ner på sidan. ---- Uppdaterat serier och filmer Jag har gjort ett större tillägg så att alla serierna nu har respektive avsnitt listade under egna säsonger. Dessutom går det att klicka sig vidare från säsong till säsong, såsom det är gjort i den engelska MA:n. Likadant har jag gjort med filmerna så att man kan klicka sig vidare från film till film. En idé som inte har gjorts i den engelska MA:n : Skulle man kunna ha det så att man klickar sig vidare från exempelvis Star Trek: Enterprise till Star Trek: Originalserien på samma sätt som mellan säsonger inom en serie? Alltså att man kan se det som en naturlig ordning: ENT -> TOS -> TAS -> TNG -> DS9 -> VOY--Peter R 9 juni 2005 kl.20.26 (UTC) : Är det någon som har kommentar på det jag skrev här?--Peter R 20 juni 2005 kl.04.59 (UTC) USS Förkortningen USS (vad den än står för), skall användas innan namn på skepp, detta för att skilja på t.ex. USS Intrepid och Intrepidklassen. Notera även att namn på skepp som det funnits flera av (t.ex enterprise) ska skrivas USS Enterprise-E, inte U.S.S Enterprise (om det inte refererar till enterprise-1701. Förkortningen USS ska inte heller skrivas med punkter emellan. Gäller tillsvidare, alla som ser dessa fel, ändra dom, diskussioner kan tas privat med mig (skicka ett meddelande) :Jag gick genom alla sidor där "Voyager" stod, och alla har namnet det korrekta "USS Voyager".--Peter R 20 juni 2005 kl.05.00 (UTC) :: Jag har kollat alla sidor med namnet "Enterprise" och de har nu det korrekta "USS" i stället för "U.S.S." Ändrade även S.S. Columbia till SS Columbia. --OnO 20 juni 2005 kl.10.23 (UTC) Mallar: Gaffelsidor/Disambig Jag skapade för en tid sedan mallen "Gaffelsidor" ovetande om att det fanns en mall kallad "Disambig" som gjorde samma sak. Jag föreslår att vi slår ihop dem om det är möjligt. Det är fler sidor som länkar till Gaffelsidor, och jag tycker dessutom vi skall använda oss av svenska ord. Däremot var texten på disambig-mallen betydligt bättre. Till Disambig-mallen länkas enbart Intrepid. --Peter R 20 juni 2005 kl.04.59 (UTC) :Jag har kopierat texten till gaffelsidor och lagt en kort text på disambig. Kan Crazy voyager ta bort "Mall:Disambig" så vore jag glad!--Peter R 25 juni 2005 kl.16.49 (UTC) Bilder och upphovsrätt Jag tänkte lägga in några bilder, men jag undrar hur vi ska göra med upphovsrätten. Engelska Memory Alpha lägger alltid till ett meddelande om upphovsrätten till alla bilder. Jag tog mig friheten att skapa Mall:Bildparamount med ett meddelande om att Paramount äger upphovsrätten till bilden: Blir denna text bra eller behöver den ändras? --Jocke 21 juni 2005 kl.06.52 (UTC) :Det låter bra, ta dig friheter, du! citationstecken runt "fair use" skulle se bättre ut. Det ser annars bra ut, tycker jag. Peter R 21 juni 2005 kl.10.37 (UTC) Angränsande avsnitt När vi skriver en avsnittsartikel så har jag sett att det finns en rubrik som heter angränsande avsnitt, där vi skriver in avsnittet innan resp. efter det aktuella. MEN längst ner finns en liten tablell där vi skriver in exakt samma sak. Tycker ni att det är okej om jag plockar bort den första rubriken och att vi nöjer oss med tabellen längst ned? Jag tycker det bli för mycket kaka på kaka annars. --OnO 25 juni 2005 kl.10.28 (UTC) :Precis vad jag tänkte. Gör så. Om man skulle vilja nämna ett avsnitt som särskilt anknytande, såsom med Tribble-avsnitten som anknyter till varandra, kan man i stället göra det genom att skriva ner dem under "Referenser" längst ner. --Peter R 25 juni 2005 kl.16.31 (UTC) Yeoman I TOS är det fullt med Yeoman's, kvinnliga besättningsmän av något slag. Vad ska man översätta Yeoman med? Assistent? Biträde? --OnO 25 juni 2005 kl.23.04 (UTC) :Assistent blir nog bra. Vad vi har funderat över det på Star Trek Databas. Jag tror att vi till sist fick "nöja" oss med assistent. :: Hmm, jag är inte helt nöjd med assistent. Yeoman är ju en titel och en rank. En "petty officer" eller underbefäl. Titta mer på den engelska sidan på Yeoman så förstår ni min vånda. Assistent låter helt enkelt fel, det är något en professor alltid släpar med sig. ;) Jag låter yeoman vara oöversatt så länge, så kan vi med lätthet söka på det senare och ändra alla på en gång. Okej? --OnO 26 juni 2005 kl.08.11 (UTC) ::Det är okej för min del.Peter R 26 juni 2005 kl.08.52 (UTC) Spegeluniversat Jag vet inte hur vi skall skriva vid personer och företeelser som existerar även i spegeluniversat. I engelska skriver de exempelvis "Jake Sisko (mirror)" så jag föreslår att vi skriver "Jake Sisko (spegel)" i den svenska delen. Nu har vi inga artiklar än, men länkar finns det som skriver "(spegel)" och "(spegeluniversat)". Synpunkter? Peter R 6 juli 2005 kl.08.30 (UTC) :Jag tycker att (spegeluniversat) verkar bättre än bara (spegel). Man ser då, även som icke invigd, direkt vad det handlar om. --OnO 6 juli 2005 kl.19.32 (UTC) ::Jag fårstår det, men det känns långt. Engelskans "mirror" är enkelt och förkortat. Men det behöver ju inte automatiskt medföra att vi gör likadant här, förstås... Det verkar bara vara du och jag, OnO, som tycker till här. Tror du att vi kan enas även om denna fråga? Peter R 6 juli 2005 kl.20.23 (UTC) :::Det tror jag absolut att vi kan göra. Tycker du att "spegel" är bättre än "spegeluniversat" så kör vi på det.--OnO 7 juli 2005 kl.16.52 (UTC) ::::Jag tror det. Bara vi är tydliga att vi tidigt i artikeln markerar att detta är en person från spegeluniversat och inget annat. (Säg till när du vill att jag skall ge mig på en sak...) Peter R 7 juli 2005 kl.18.14 (UTC) Hur få hit fler aktiva användare? OnO kontaktade mig med den öppna diskussionsfrågan om vi kan göra något för att få mer intresse till den svenska delen av Memory Alpha. Jag tror vi behöver satsa på faktiskt innehåll. Vi har lagt upp grunden och den ser jättebra ut, men nu måste vi ta tillfället i akt att satsa på att fylla med mer material. Eftersom vi är så få här kanske vi skall ändra lite strategi. Kanske skulle vi ha ett tema som vi arbetar på en månad och marknadsför det på framsidan? Exempelvis om vi satsade på något speciellt område under "Encyklopedi" på framsidan. Mitt förslag då är att vi startar med "Konst och musik" som är aktuellt på forat i diskussioner. Månaden efter kanske vi kan attrahera EoNeel, m.fl., med "Religion"? Vad sägs? Peter R 16 augusti 2005 kl.10.37 (UTC) :Från en annan användare kom följande ~~:Vad jag tror ni behöver göra är att göra färdigt hjälp-sidorna, så att användarna vet hur man ska skriva artiklar, som det är nu så finns det väldigt lite riktlinjer om hur man ska hantera sidan (några sidor som det krävdes att Crazy_voyager skapade när sidan startades är faktiskt inte färdiga). Ni behöver oxå göra mer reklam för sidan. Börja med att få in den i dmoz Open Directory, så följer dom andra katalogerna med. :Jag har lagt in den på ODP. Kanske Crazy voyager kan ordna riktlinjerna? Om det är mycket jobb kan vi ju tillfälligtvis (OBS!) hänvisa till Svenska Wikipedia. Peter R 17 augusti 2005 kl.11.40 (UTC) Ja jag kan titta på riktlinjerna, men jag tror att det tidigaste jag kan uppdatera något är om 2-3 veckor... jag har både läger plus skola plus prov som kommer upp. Så jag har inte så mycket tid över... men jag ska titta på det : Vem var det? Crazy voyager? Peter R 19 augusti 2005 kl.14.44 (UTC) Stämmer:P missade att sätta signatur, nåja, problemet är att jag har fått mer problem, så räkna med evigheter innan det är färdigt :S jag har jobb upp över huvudet (nästan bokstavligt talat) --Crazy voyager 21 augusti 2005 kl.20.06 (UTC) ::Vad säger ni nu? Peter R 14 september 2005 kl.04.34 (UTC) Ja jag har glömt hjälpfilerna. Jag sitter dock och tittar lite nu, det mesta är klart men jag har för mig att jag fick kritik förra gången för att dom var för "ordagrannt" översatta, vill ni att jag lägger upp dom som dom är så hjälps vi åt att redigera. Eller ska jag ta någon timma att sitta och pilla med detaljerna? --Crazy voyager 7 november 2005 kl.12.05 (UTC) :Det är väl bäst om det i varje fall kommer upp någonting. Fila så mycket du kan, men lägg sedan i stället upp filerna. Säg till vilka det är så att vi andra kan kika på dem när du lagt upp dem. Peter R 11 november 2005 kl.14.53 (UTC) Vandalism:( ok, vi har fått vårat första användarproblem, och ett ganska ordentligt sånt, användaren Linuxbeak har lagt in allmän skit på vissa sidor (jag har raderat det) och det bryr jag mig inte så mycket om. men han har även lagt in två XHTML script, bägge på OnO's sidor, jag fick bort ett script efter ca en halvtimma, men det andra ligger just nu kvar och jag vet inte hur jag ska få bort det, jag jobbar på det (med lite hjälp) men det verkar svårt, tills vidare har jag blockerat honom i 52 timmar- jag funderar dock på att lägga in en permanent block pga scriptet. problemet är att han är en väldigt "bra" medlem på den "stora" wikipedia, så jag vet inte om jag får igenom det, vi får se; har ni förslag eller sätt att komma runt scriptet, ta bort det snälla --Crazy voyager 26 augusti 2005 kl.14.28 (UTC) Creative Commons License version 2.5 I have just updated the English MA's license to BY-NC 2.5, and I suggest all other MAs follow this upgrade. If you want to upgrade as well, please contact me (preferably on my English talk page). The link of the CCL button in the lower left of each page has to be changed, and if you contact me, I'll tell the Wikicities tech support to change it. -- Harry ''Talk'' 4 november 2005 kl.13.13 (UTC) :Jag skickar ett meddelande till Harry om att vi gärna vill ha denna uppgradering. Det är bra att vi följer CC-standarden inom hela MA. Peter R 5 november 2005 kl.14.41 (UTC) Ingen aktivitet här... Eftersom det inte är någon aktivitet här, förutom jag och Morn (och Morn är bara en robot som styrs av Kobi), och ingen som är ansvarig (Crazy voyager) verkar ha tid att göra något, vill jag bara säga följande. Jag lägger alldeles för mycket på Star Trek som det är i dag, och har lagt ner mycket arbete på Star Trek Databas. Visst har jag haft mycket i mitt liv i övrigt också, men jag har valt att lägga ett extra kol för Star Trek. Varför? För att jag gillar serien och gärna vill sprida mer information till andra om den. Jag gör alltså mer än vad som förväntas av mig och även om jag inte kan kräva detta av andra (då livssituationerna faktiskt är helt olika), så hade jag önskat att någon mer orkade kämpa på här. Jag kommer därför inte vilja vara aktiv här längre. Jag kommer säkert att fixa en och annan artikel, men det stora lasset kommer jag inte att dra. Om fler blir aktiva här, så är jag mer än villig att komma tillbaka, men som det ser ut nu orkar jag bara inte. Peter R 14 november 2005 kl.18.58 (UTC) ok, det är synd att det ska bli så här, men med allt det slit du har lagt ner för star trek databas var jag faktiskt förvånad att du har tagit dig tid äver huvudtaget. I övrigt har du rätt, detta är inte bra jsut eftersom jag inte har tid att lägga, visst tar jag tid när jag har, men det är ju inte ofta (vi pratar så lite som 1 gång varannan vecka!) men tack för det du ahr gjort Peter, så hoppas jag på att du en dag kommer tillbaka. Men ta dig lite vila, du har slitit som ett djur för db, att du skulle göra det här också är en omäjlighet, men likförbanant har du jobbat, tack --Crazy voyager 16 november 2005 kl.16.11 (UTC) : Jag förstår dig precis Pjotr'k, jag var själv väldigt aktiv (och ensam) ett tag. Men för några månader sedan hade vi ett intrångsproblem och jag fick min diskussionsida saboterad. Jag fick löfte om att det skulle fixas men inget har hände och har fortfarande inte hänt. Så jag tröttnade. --OnO 17 november 2005 kl.08.24 (UTC) :: OnO - jag har fixat det som inte fungerade med din sida. Hade fixat det tidigare, om jag visste att det var mer än användarsidan som var problem med. Peter R 18 november 2005 kl.08.08 (UTC) svensk version av MA - varför? Hej! Vad är tanken bakom att ha en svensk version av MA? Är det inte en massa arbete som kunde läggas på att utöka den engelska versionen istället? (Eller är det nån som pluggar till tolk och ser det här som en skön övning ;) Jag vill inte trampa på några tår eller kritisera några beslut utan jag är helt enkelt nyfiken på anledningen till att ha en svensk version. Tryffel : Crazy voyager, som startade svenska MA, bör väl kunna svara på detta. Men jag måste säga att det tilltalar mig att information förmedlas på fler språk än bara engelskan. Alla kan inte engelska så bra och svenska är ett riktigt bra språk som vi bör kunna använda. Just nu har vi visserligen bara 5% av vad engelska MA har, 35% av vad holländska MA har och 19% av den tyska. Det handlar inte om att vi skall kopiera allt och översätta, men mer om att få en bra möjlighet att sprida den information vi har om Star Trek. Peter R 18 november 2005 kl.08.13 (UTC)